Vieux démons
by gagayel
Summary: Deux hommes, de l'Amour, de la haine et une incompréhension totale. (en espérant que ce résumé plus que court vous donne envie de lire ma fiction)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Regarde - toi, ne te sens – tu - pas ridicule à te trémousser de cette façon ? Tu les aguiches, tu leur promets des nuits qu'ils n'oublieront pas, tu te donnes à eux. La façon dont ils te regardent, la bosse dans leurs pantalons, tu te sens puissant, tu es fier de toi, tu rigoles, tu ne sais pas que je suis là, désemparé. Petite star dans ton domaine, tu fais tourner les têtes de tous ces hommes, de toutes ces femmes, qui pour une nuit oublient leur vie de famille entre tes jambes.

Tu joues, c'est – ça pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu, sale gosse, penses – tu - seulement à moi ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Première partie**

**- Bébé viens là.**  
J'entends ma propre voix résonnante de plaisir en te donnant cet ordre qui sonne plutôt comme une supplication.

Levant les yeux de ton livre tu me regardes, les yeux pétillants de malice, tu m'as compris et d'après le sourire que j'obtiens en réponse, un de ceux que j'aime tant, ceux où je peux apercevoir cette éclatante blancheur, cet eye-smile à tomber à la renverse, nous nous sommes compris. Tu abandonnes ton bouquin, j'ai capté ton attention. Tu te lèves alors du fauteuil près de la fenêtre, celui au coin dans le salon avec le coussin raccommodé, où tu aimes t'affaler pour lire ou encore écrire. Tu t'approches du sofa où je me trouve avec lenteur, me laissant t'admirer. Tu es si beau mon Amour ! Tes longs bras finement musclés, tes vêtements amples qui cachent la merveille qu'est ton corps, t'es cheveux blonds dont tu prends si soin, tes lèvres si fines, tes pommettes si... Tu as bougé, je ne mettais pas rendu compte de ton immobilité, captivé par ta beauté. Tu te rapproches, encore. Finalement tu t'assois à califourchon sur mes genoux. Nous nous fixons. Nous nous sourions. Puis, on s'embrasse. Fougue, Passion, Amour... Sont traduit par ce baiser.

Junhyung émerge de son rêve, ce souvenir si pur, si bon qui est désormais bien loin derrière eux, lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux, ces petites perles de mélancolie coulent sans retenues le long de ses joues, c'était un de leurs derniers baisers, le dernier d'Amour.


	3. Chapter 2

La porte d'entrée claque. Il est 3h30. Minki rentre enfin... Junhyung se réveille en grondant de mécontentement d'avoir été une fois de plus réveillé à une heure pareille, par le manque de délicatesse et de respect de ce "colocataire". Tentant au mieux de se nicher dans les draps espérant retrouver au plus vite le sommeil. Il entend des bruits, Jun les reconnaît, il pourrait tous les identifier, quand un bruit sourd, inconnu et qui semble violent lui parvient, il est suivi d'un silence oppressant. Jun guette, mais toujours rien.

De rage envers Minki, Jun mord son oreiller avant de se lever impuissant face à l'inquiétude qui s'empare de lui concernant l'état dans lequel il va le retrouver, et si ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait irruption de la sorte dans leur chez eux ? Prudent, il entre dans le salon, allume la lumière et alors il le voit. Soulagé Jun souffle, Minki est affalé auprès du canapé. Junhyung imagine parfaitement la scène, Minki bourré - une fois de plus - est entré, avant de vouloir se laisser tomber sur le sofa il s'est emmêlé les pieds dans le tapis et le voilà ridiculement vautré sur le sol. Jun eu un sourire, c'était si rare, il en fut lui même surpris mais bien vite ce goût amer et quotidien lui revint bien vite en bouche. Il s'approcha alors de cet homme qui partageait son appartement et plus que ça encore autrefois. Il le regarda un instant, Jun souffrait, lui en voulait tellement... Finalement, malgré cette haine, cette rancune qui le ronge il ne put se résigner à le laisser là.

Il porta alors cet homme au corps si frêle, qu'il avait tant aimé, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre de Minki, il déposa ce dernier sur son lit. Négligemment il lui enleva ses chaussures, les jetant avec colère au sol se souvenant du pourquoi il rentrait si tard, des inconnus qui avaient duent étreindre son corps, lui faire des trucs dégueulasses sans y voir le trésor qu'il est. Junhyung avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui faire comprendre quel abrutit il était, mais il ne le fit pas, si las de cette situation qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre au dépit des mois qui s'écoulaient.

Il entreprit alors de lui enlever cette veste en cuire que Minki portait en toute circonstance, peut importe le temps, cette veste le connaissait mieux que quiconque, Jun en venait à envier ce vêtement qui connaissait son histoire, sa vie alors que lui n'était qu'impuissant face à ce mur que Minki avait mit entre eux. Junhyung se battait avec ce vêtement qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui enlever quand une vague de frissons s'empara de son corps et qu'il remarqua les mains de l'endormit qui semblait bien éveillé qui farfouillaient sous son t-shirt. Jun fixa alors le visage de Minki à travers l'obscurité il pouvait discerner ces deux petites billes malicieuses qu'étaient ses yeux et un sourire révélant ses intentions.

Jun penché au - dessus le repousse, il ne comprend pas, ne veut pas comprendre. La seule chose qui en ressort c'est qu'il le veut, qu'il en a envie ! Il se penche alors avec lenteur au - dessus du corps de Minki qu'il désire avec lenteur et une fois arrivé à hauteur de son visage et lui murmure un **« salaud »** avant de fondre sur le cou de son ancien Amour, et de mordiller cette chaire qui lui avait tant manquer. Jun aurait souhaité lui faire mal, ne lui donner aucun plaisir pour que Minki ressente à travers cela sa propre douleur. Mais ses sentiments, les vrais resurgirent et il ne pensa plus qu'à la personne qu'il aimait malgré tout et mis leurs problèmes de côté.

Minki de son côté avait les yeux pétillants tant de plaisir de retrouver celui qu'il aimait, mais aussi de douleur de savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas refaire l'amour avant longtemps. Ce soir il avait craqué, n'avait pas pu se retenir devant le corps de Junhyung, mais ce serait la dernière fois avant longtemps. C'est fini.


	4. Chapter 3

Acteur, Minki il avait été persuadé par le passé qu'il pourrait l'être, qu'il aurait le cran de jouer la comédie devant ses proches. De les fausser en affichant un sourire monter de toute pièce, d'inventer une activité nocturne capable d'expliquer ses absences. Mais bien loin des illusions qu'il avait pensé donner Junhyung et d'autres avaient compris qu'il avait dérivé sur une pente glissante et un bon nombre d'entre eux l'avaient abandonné, pour le laisser s'engouffrer dans un univers de débauche, sans en connaître le fondement. Toutefois un d'entre eux était resté, le plus important aux yeux de Minki et c'est pour lui qu'il se condamnait.

C'est en se rendant à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire que Minki réfléchit une fois de plus à son quotidien et au malheur qu'il semait partout, contraint et forcé d'humilier ses proches. C'est dans cette boîte de nuit « Darkness », fréquentée par des prostituées, dealers, proxénètes et autres personnes mal - famées que se rendit Minki comme tous les samedis soirs.

S'asseyant à sa table habituelle, tout au fond de la boîte à une petite table d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur toute la communauté regroupée en cet endroit, il patienta. Attendant celui qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air en quelques paroles. Il avait essayé de résister, d'ignorer les menaces, que Dieu lui en soit témoin il avait tout fait.

« Bonsoir Minki » le susnommé ne lui accorda qu'un regard, un regard profond, haineux il en voulait tellement à cet homme, celui qui se revendiquait comme étant son hyung. « J'ai dis bonsoir Minki » recommença l'ainé en poussant le coude sur lequel se reposait Minki. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir dont il avait le secret ponctué d'un «Bonsoir » gonflé d'ironie. Après avoir commandé un cocktail et s'être défait de sa veste Daeryong se moqua de sa « pupute » comme il aimait le surnommer, « Alors on boude ? Tu n'es plus un enfant arrête tes enfantillages ! ». Minki de son côté fixait cet être maléfique avant d'abandonner et de baisser la tête, ce qui encouragea Daeryong à reprendre « Sage pupute, tes instructions pour cette semaine sont simples, il y a une soirée importante ce mercredi, un gros client t'a demandé. » Minki s'en fichait outre mesure, de ce client en particulier, il ne valait pas mieux que les autres chiens dans son genre. Daeryong lui donna finalement l'adresse du rendez – vous et quelques autres informations dont il aurait besoin sur un bout de papier avant de lui ordonner d'aller « vendre son cul ». C'est d'une traite que le gigolo avala le verre posé sur la table avant de rejoindre la piste de danse où il se dandina appâtant les plus offrants. Ça le dégoutait, il se haïssait, mais par Amour il le devait.


End file.
